A new face
by The Face of Evil
Summary: Hogwarts 6th Year. war is not fought on the streets and in buidlings, it is fought on the battleground with castles and forts, kings and nobles. A war is coming to Hogwarts, the fate of the entire magical world it all its forms hangs in the balance R/R
1. Um, Privet Drive?

Author Note: This fic starts of slowly, but after the first six/seven chapters once the ground work is laid it the momentum shoots through the roof! It is not an ordinary new character fic, it will keep twisting and turning until the end! Please Review!

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter was woken up by a loud banging on the door.

'Wake up!' shouted a voice.

'I'm up, I'm up, Aunt Petunia!' he quickly shouted back.

He knocking abruptly stopped. Only then Harry realized where he was. He quickly jumped out of bed and opened the locked door.

'Petunia?' said a very amused Sirius Black 'Is that the nick name you have for me?'

Harry stifled a laugh and hugged his Godfather. 

'I guess not' said Sirius

They were in a hallway of 21 Dukot Woods, an extremely large house. 

'I guess I still can't believe I'm not with the Dursleys!' said Harry apologetically to Sirius a warm smile on his face. 

'Come on' said Sirius 'Get dressed and come down for breakfast, Moony should be back any minute now'. Moony was the nickname of Remus Lupin, Harry's Father's and Sirius's best friend.

'Great!' said Harry and rushed to get changed. Sirius smiled at the running Harry. Things are finally the way they should be. 

Sirius Black had been falsely accused of betraying Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort, an extremely powerful and evil wizard. They had been killed protecting baby Harry, who was the only survivor in the attack. Voldemort's curse had rebounded on him and Harry Potter became famous as the vanquisher of the dark lord.

There was as sound of someone entering the house. Sirius, went downstairs to see who it was, one hand on his wand, just incase. 

'Moony!' he said as he hugged his friend. 

'Hello, Padfoot' said Remus tired after his long journey.  'How is baby-prongs?'

Sirius sniggered. They had got their nicknames from their Anigmus forms. Sirius was a dog, hence Padfoot and James Potter (Harry's father) was a stag and therefore Prongs. Remus got the name Moony, as he had been bitten by a werewolf when he was young. 

'He'll be cross if you say that' said Sirius. 

'Hey, you invented it' retorted Remus.

Remus sat down to read the daily prophet as Sirius went into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Harry by this time, had got dressed and came running down. 

'Moony!' he said happily and hugged Remus tightly. 'Where did you go, Sirius refused to tell me!'

'It's a long story Harry I'll tell you later' Remus smiled down at his friend's son.

'Any news of Voldemort?' said Harry, glad that he could say it aloud. The wizarding world feared the name of the evil sorcerer and referred to him as you-know-who. In Harry's fourth year he had come back to power by utilizing Harry's blood and had made a nuisance of himself through Harry's fifth year.

'None' said Remus becoming serious. 'He suddenly wants to keep a low profile'.

'I don't get it' said Harry 'Last year he went so public, that even Fudge (the Minister of Magic) had to concede his return'. He remembered what happened last year clearly. Voldemort had kidnapped his best friend Hermione, to lure him. It had taken him, Ron and Ginny a month to get her back, the four barely escaping with their lives. 

Just then Sirius walked in 'Pancakes!' 

(Author Notes: Did I mention I love pancakes?)

Harry sat down at his end of the table, looking at a happy Sirius stack p a tower of ten pancakes at the centre. Azkaban seems to have all but disappeared from his system. 

Sirius Black had been imprisoned for 12 years at the wizarding prison. He had broken out in Harry's third year. The prison used to be guarded by fearsome creatures called the dementors, who used to suck all the happy feeling from people's mind and leave them to dwell and re-act over and over again their worst moments and memories in life. Harry shuddered, remembering his experience with the dementors.

'People are clamoring for Fudge's resignation' commented Remus as Sirius brought in the maple syrup and sat down to eat.

'About time' said Harry 'Look what happened because of his denial of Voldemort's return. Even the dementors turned and left Azkaban taking all the prisoners with them'

Sirius spoke up 'I'm changing the subject. Harry do you realize you have to catch the Hogwarts Express tomorrow?' 

'Oh! My god! The summer vacations are over. I didn't even feel the time pass by' said Harry hitting himself on the head. 'My supplies! Diagon Alley!'

Sirius winked 'Don't worry, I already got all your supplies and books'.

'Sirius are you sure you should be doing so much for me, I may get spoiled you know' said Harry giving him a lopsided grin.

Remus chuckled. 'Sirius had nothing better to do of current. After the settlement with the ministry for persecution, harassment and Azkaban time. Sirius, if you remember is a millionaire. He does go around playing Auror, but that's more of a hobby than a job'

'You listen to your uncle Remus, and in my opinion you need some spoiling' Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry sighed. Right after the settlement, Sirius had bought this huge mansion and had taken Remus and Harry by the collar in. Not that they minded or anything. 

Harry finished is pancakes and was about to say some, when a snowy owl flew in and landed next to him. 

'Hedwig' said Harry, taking the letter from her leg. He read as he fed Hedwig a pancake. 

_Dear Harry,_

_                  Received your letter! I wish I were there we could have had loads of fun! Hermione is here with me. Apparently, Dumbledore decided that she was not safe at a week ago and transferred her to the burrow. I would have told you earlier, but I'm kind of owless at the moment. Ginny borrowed Pig, she wouldn't say why. Well not much more to add, see you a Kings Cross. Hermione wants to write her part._

_Ron._

_Dear Harry,_

_                  As you read above currently I'm at the burrow. It's so much better I was getting really bored all alone at home. Harry, have you had any dreams, nightmares. Voldemort stuff, cause he's been awfully quiet and I'm getting unnerved, who knows what the freak has planned next. Ginny is great, keeps missing you though, I think she took the Pig to send you mail. Anyways, be careful and see you at Kings Cross…_

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Harry smiled as he read the last portion. Little did Ron know that he had received a very steamy letter for Ginny a few days ago. It had taken Ron all fifth year to adjust to his and Ginny's relationship. 

Suddenly there was a sound of an explosion…

Author Note: I end Chapter One here. I promise all the next chapters will be much longer! Please review!


	2. Fun, frollic and Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2

Harry was stuffed under the table (by Sirius), as the other two ran with their wands out to investigate. The explosion had come from the direction of the kitchen. 

Harry soon heard the sound of Remus laughing, while Sirius muttered and complained.. He ran for the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was too funny for words. A large container of potatoes had exploded and sent pieces everywhere. Like an active Volcano it had pelted Sirius as he had come in.

'Which spell did you use?' said Remus between laughs.

'Fumo de potats' said Sirius 'Arabella gave me that one, it is supposed to steam off the peals of the potatoes!' 

Remus was laughing even harder; Harry was desperately trying to control himself.

'That's the spell to make potatoes give out steam, the pressure in the container must have caused it to burst' said Remus. Harry at this time could not hold it and went into fits of giggles. Sirius looked unhappy and annoyed, being the butt of Arabella's joke.

Arabella was a fellow Auror and college of Sirius and Remus. They had fought Voldemort together and had regrouped under the banner of the Order of the Phoenix in Harry's fifth year. The group was lead by none other that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, considered the greatest wizard alive.

'Well since you know so much about kitchen spells, you clean it!' said Sirius to Remus as he stormed out.

'I'll take care here Harry you go check Sirius' said Remus taking out his wand to begin the long task.

Harry rushed out of the kitchen and found his Godfather sitting on the couch.

'I hope you aren't mad or anything' said Harry slowly 'I'm sorry we laughed'

Sirius smiled 'Are you nuts Harry, that was a master piece of a prank, I must congratulate Arabella'. Harry looked stunned.

Sirius chuckled 'Why the theatrics? That was to sneak out of having to clear that mess'

Realizing the true intentions of his godfather Harry smiled and joined his Godfather in chuckling. 

'Come on Har, we'll go outside and play some Quidditch' said Sirius. 

Harry couldn't resist Quidditch, the greatest game in the world according to him. 

Quidditch was a game played by the wizarding world, on broomsticks. It had seven players, one keeper to defend the goal, two chasers to attack the gal (with the Quaffle a ball), to beaters to prevent the bludgers (random target seeking projectiles) hitting their team, and the seeker to catch a small disappearing ball called the golden snitch which ended the game. There were 10 points per goal, 160 points for catching the snitch and the game only ended when it was caught, so matches had been known to go on for weeks.

They went out into the front lawns which had been converted into a Quidditch Pitch. Taking their Firebolts, the second fastest broom available in the world with them.

'So, what's the game?' said Harry.

'I'll be keeper and you be chaser' said Sirius taking out the Quaffle.

'But, Sirius I need to practice seeking for Quidditch matches!' said Harry. He was the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had a natural talent for catching the snitch and had proved it countless number of times before'

'And then what would I sit and do' said Sirius.

'Well, you big and crazy enough to be a bludger' said Harry, quickly mounting his broom and speeding off.

'Come back here!' shouted Sirius as he gave chase. 

Godfather and Godson, went looping and speeding around the grounds of the mansion. Harry with an edge because of his speed and maneuverability. Finally, Sirius gave up, took out his wand and muttered a spell. 

Immediately, Harry's broom went traitor on him and flew Harry down to the ground, into an evil-grinned Sirius Black.  The next fifteen minutes Harry was laughing and screaming as Sirius launched a tickle attack on him. Only, when Harry apologized and begged for mercy was he released. 

'How did you do that broom charm?' asked Harry 'Brooms are very strong magical objects!'

'It's an advanced summoning charm Harry' said Sirius 'Quite, useful as you experienced'

'Let's play' said Harry walking towards the pitch. Sirius following behind.

The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch. Remus joined in, after finishing up in the kitchen. The three had never been so happy together. After dinner, Sirius made Harry sleep early and tucked him in.

'Sirius, I'm sixteen! I don't need to be tucked in!' said a very indignant Harry.

'Nonsense' said Sirius 'I'm making up for lost time'.

Harry sighed he knew he was not going to win this argument, so he left it.  Sirius and Remus, said goodnight as did Harry and the two left Harry's room. Harry drifted off into a deep sleep.

_A room came into view. Statues of knights in armor surrounded the circular centre. In the midst of the circle sat Lord Voldemort, his chair a few feet above the air. A man walked in shaking and bowed low before him. _

_'Master' said the man._

_'Is the plan for the Potter boy's capture complete?' said Voldemort in a dangerous tone not expecting or forgiving failure._

_'Sire, only the potion remains to be administered' he said._

_'You have done well; send the potion to our ally in Hogwarts' said Lord Voldemort._

_"At once my Lord' the man said and bowed himself out._

_'Soon, Harry Potter you will be mine' he said in murderous cutting voice._

_Harry's scar began to burn…_

He woke up immediately, stifling the scream that was going to come out. Dizzy, and confused he walked out of his room, in an uncoordinated drunk like manner and reached the living room, where Remus and Sirius were still talking. 

'Scar' he said before he collapsed.

The next morning.

"Harry' 'Harry' "Harry' came a soft voice again and again.

"hmbu, gpma. Gurk' came the reply from Harry's subconscious mind.

'What is he trying to say?' said Sirius to a much amused Remus,

'Maybe its parseltongue' replied Remus.

'More like baby tongue' said Sirius, shaking Harry.

Harry got up slowly. First opening one eye to see who it was. Sirius and Lupin waved at him. He got up and put on his glasses.

'Hi there' said Sirius 'Feeling better?'

'Sirius, my scar! Voldemort!' said Harry in a panicked voice.

A taken aback but firm Sirius said 'Over breakfast, young man you have a train to catch!'

Oh! Thought Harry. HOGWARTS! He was going to his home away from home and a smile of delight played across his face as he got up to get ready.

Sirius and Remus left the room and proceeded downstairs. After Harry got ready, he went down and sat on the breakfast table.

'Now' said Sirius 'Tell is all about it'.

Harry told them the nightmare. Sirius and Remus were shocked.

'Harry, did you recognize the man?' asked Remus.

'No' said Harry 'His face was cloaked I couldn't see it'

'I'll tell Dumbledore' said Remus leaving the house 'See you at Hogwarts Harry'.

Professor Lupin had been re-appointed as the DADA teacher, as the fifth year teacher had met a nasty accident with some upset Pixies and an axe. Harry finished his breakfast.

'Um, Sirius, we are incredibly late, how are we going to get to Kings Cross station in time?' Harry asked.

'By Floor Powder' said Sirius. 

'Floo Powder! but it doesn't work there!' said Harry, remembering all the times he had to car it to the station.

'It does now; I donated funds for them to construct a public Floo fire place in platform nine and three-Quarter' said Sirius proudly. 

'Wow!' said Harry 'Let's go!'

Sirius levitated Harry's trunk while Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and they entered into the fireplace.

'Kings Cross Station Platform 9 and 3 Quarters' said Harry as he stepped in. Immediately he was sucked into the Floo network, and was given a view of hundreds of fireplaces as he headed towards his destination. A few seconds later, he came out in one piece out of a huge fireplace and stepped onto the platform. The Hogwarts express, looked as beautiful as the first time he had seen it. Sirius came out right behind him and the walked up to the luggage rack, where Sirius placed Harry's luggage. 

Harry looked around trying to get a sight of his friends. He then saw familiar whiff of red hair move through the crowd of students and parents. He rushed towards them, 'Ron, Hermione!' he exclaimed.

'Hey Har' said Ron. Hermione stepped up and hugged Harry, quite tightly. Ron gave Harry a let-her-go-now-or-I-kill-you-look. Harry patted Hermione's head. 

'I missed you so much' said Hermione.

'Let go of my boyfriend' came an angry cum amused voice. 

'Ginny!' said Harry as Ginny walked up and kissed him straight on the lips. 

Author Notes: And I wrap here, please review! 


	3. Sorting and Suprises

CHAPTER 3:

Ron gave him another not so very friendly look. Hermione elbowed Ron and the look miraculously disappeared. The two lovers untangled themselves. Ginny still held on to Harry's arm and stuck close to him.

'How are you Harry?' she said a sweet seductive irresistible type of voice.

'I received your letter' said Harry 'That should be an answer'. He winked.

'Ehem!' said Hermione worried that Ron would ask to see the letter 'We better get on the train'

They boarded the Hogwarts Express. Most of it was filled but they managed to find a compartment at the back. They all sat down and waited for the train to start.

'Guys, I had a nightmare' finally Harry said. 

'Not a Voldemort nightmare!' exclaimed Ron. He had managed to say Voldemort's name in the fifth year, when he battled him along with Harry and Hermione.

'I'm afraid so' said Harry. Ginny hugged him close 'you poor dear'. 

He narrated the entire dream scene by scene word by word. He finished just as the Hogwarts Express started off on its scenic journey. Hermione and Ginny gasped.

'So, he's after you again' said Hermione in a small voice. She still suffered some trauma from the previous year when she had been kidnapped and held hostage against Harry.

'We have to find out who is this ally at Hogwarts!' said Ginny suddenly becoming very protective of her Harry. Yes my Harry she said to herself. 

'Moony already went to Hogwarts by Floo, he said that he would tell Dumbledore everything' said Harry.

'Harry, you will have to be extra careful this year'' said Ron. He knew his best friend was in grave danger. The year before, though they had escaped from Voldemort, they had not been able to damage him in the slightest. The dark lord would only be more powerful by now.  His concern further stretched to his sister, as by being Harry's girlfriend, she was the obvious target for Voldemort's next attack. 'You too Ginny' he added.

'Don't worry Ron' said Harry. 'You know that I will protect Ginny, give my life for her if necessary'.  Ginny squeezed his had 'And I would do the same'

'I know Harry, it's just that last year we thought we were safe at Hogwarts and then…' he trailed off they all remembered what had happened. The death eaters had used the passageway from Honeydukes, guided by Wormtail to invade Hogwarts. Unable to capture Harry, due to the massive number of protection spells around him. They instead targeted Hermione, knowing that Harry would come for her. They had been right.

'It's Draco Malfoy' said Hermione. 'You remember how strangely he had acted last year?'

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. 'Um, there is something that you all should know, Draco Malfoy, no longer supports the dark lord. Once his father was killed, he found out that his mother was under a permanent imperious curse, delivered by a necklace her husband made her wear. He helped the order of the phoenix, Ron and me greatly.' 

Ron nodded his accent.

Ginny and Hermione looked shocked. 

'This is the same Draco Malfoy we are talking about? Blond hair, Slytherin muggle-born hater etc' asked Hermione.

'The very same' said Ron.

'How could he change his life's beliefs in a single day or moment' commented Ginny still not believing what the two were telling them.

'I never said he changed his beliefs' said Harry 'Just that he hated and no-longer supports the dark lord'

'So, I'm still Mud blood, right' said Hermione sarcastically.

The three admonished her together. 

'Sorry, sorry' she apologized.

The snack trolley arrived, and the four managed to empty most of it between themselves. The Weasleys had greatly improved their financial situation due to Mr. Weasleys raise and the twins (Fred and George) Hogsmeade joke shop. They had become so rich over the past year that they conducted hostile take over of Zonko's.   

'But you can expect Malfoy to be much nicer' said Harry 'He knows that those against the dark lord, even in secret must stick together'

'We better change into our robes' said Ginny taking note of the time.

 The others scrambled to comply; they knew that they were almost at Hogwarts. Harry had no such problem and when questioned explained his arrival by Floo powder. He was quite happy to be able to talk about Sirius's new found wealth earlier Ron would have got get upset and felt hurt.

The train arrived while Ron was still trying to adjust his robes. Fortunately with Harry's help he was able to sort out the problem. The four emerged from the Hogwarts Express. As usual they spotted Hagrid (The half-giant Care of Magical Creatures Teacher) leading the first years. They waved to him and he waved back.

They proceeded to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. 

'So, Ron did you ask Hermione?' Harry whispered, so that Hermione who was talking to Ginny about something wouldn't notice.

'I haven't got the courage yet, you remember what happened last time I tried' said Ron looking at his hands. Ron was going to ask Hermione the very night she was kidnapped. 

'But, that was ages ago!' said Harry.

'What was?' interrupted Hermione; apparently she had finished her conversation with Ginny. 

'Oh! Nothing, just something about Quidditch' quickly replied Harry. 

This seemed to satisfy Hermione and she didn't pursue the matter. The carriages arrived just then and the student marched into the Entrance Hall. They were quite late it seemed for the Gryffindor table was almost full. The four smiled apologetically as they took the last seats, which were closest to the staff-table.

'Harry' said Ron 'Look, no new teachers'.

The rest sighed happily, so far their experiences with new teachers were less that pleasurable, much less in-fact. 

'Look, Professor Lupin is back' said a very happy Neville, glad to see one of his favorite teachers.

'I suppose, I'll have to call him that' sighed Harry 'Moony is so much better though'. Ginny giggled. 

'What's so funny?' asked Hermione staring at the giggly Ginny. 

'Oh! Nothing, Sirius showed me some baby pictures of Harry, he felt I had a right to know who I was going out with. There is a very nice one in which baby Harry is trying to say 'Moony'. He looked so cute!' answered Ginny, pulling Harry's cheek at the end of her talk.

Harry was scandalized, as the Gryffindor's who had heared this burst out laughing. Sirius is going to have a lot to answer for Harry thought. He absent mindedly rubbed his cheek.

The doors of the side entrance flew open and a line of first years trooped in, behind Prof. McGonagall. 

'Sh!' said Ron 'The sorting'

The sorting Hat cleared its throat and started singing in and exaggerated baritone.

In a time long past,

There lived four greats,

With one desire in their hearts,

To create an institution fine,

To teach magic to young children's minds.

Thus, the banded together,

And created this castle,

Dividing it into four,

Each would follow their dreams.

Gryffindor strong, the lion braved,

Chose students who followed his way,

Hupplepuff the beaver,

Wanted all the hard workers,

Ravenclaw was the wisest,

So she accepted the most intelligent,

Slytherin was the serpent tongue,

Cunning and devious filled his rungs,

The came a problem for all,

How to chose once they were gone,

So I was given the responsibility,

To chose the house of yon respectively,

So put me on and don't you fret,

I have not been proved wrong as yet!

The hall broke out into a resounding applause. One by one the first years approached the Hat and put it on.

'Aramis, Clark' called Prof McGonagall. A small pale boy walked up and put the hat.

'Ravenclaw' shouted the hat aloud. Clark ran to the Ravenclaw table which welcomed him with applause. 

Thus went on with the sorting until none of the first years were left.

'Yes! Feast time' said a very hungry Ron.

But the feast did not appear. Instead Dumbledore got up form the staff table and spoke. 

'We have a new transfer student; he will be joining us for the fifth year. I would request which ever house he is sorted into to help him get acclimatized to his new surroundings' he spoke softly. 'Fransoue, Louis'. The side door opened and someone walked in. The hall let out a collective gasp.

Louis was an extremely handsome lad. He had dark hair and orange eyes. His height was about 6 feet 4 inches and he had broad muscular shoulders. His clothes were the standard Hogwarts robe, but he wore them elegantly as if they were made for just him. But, what caught the attention of the entire school was his charm, he simply radiated of class and power. 

He walked confidently up to the sorting hat and placed it slowly and gently on his head. He did not sit-down on the stool provided. The sorting hat, just kept on sorting. The hall was astonished and impatient; the hat had never taken this long! 

The girls of every house were silently praying that he was sent their way. Finally after fifteen minutes, in which Louis didn't even twitch, the hat shouted…

Author Note: And I leave you all here! Please review. I am trying to improve my writing skills and hopefully this chapter was better, more detailed and fun than the previous two.

Once again please review!


	4. The New Face

Gryffindor! 

Wild applause rang out from the Gryffindor table especially from the girls sitting. Louis, placed the hat carefully back on the chair and sat down on the down on the Gryffindor table. He was located right next to Hermione, as it was the only free seat.

'Let the feast begin' said Dumbledore, as the food magically appeared.

'Hi' said Harry and Ron to Louis. 

Louis smiled and replied 'Pleased to meet you'.

Hermione and Ginny were quite affected by the arrival of Louis. He had a partial veela like affect on them. Hermione was the first to greet him.

'Hello' she said 'My name's Hermione Granger' and extended her hand. 

Instead of shaking it, Louis held it between his thumb and fore finger as if was priceless crystal and brushed his lips against her knuckles.  'Charmed, Mademoiselle Granger'

Hermione's heart fluttered, as she withdrew her hand, quite astonished. Ginny giggled, waving she said 'My name is Ginny Weasley'. He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement and replied 'A pleasure'.

Harry and Ron were extremely upset. This newcomer had successfully wowed their loves, not to mention most of the girls who were staring wide mouthed at Louis by this time. Harry trusted Ginny and felt quite secure, but Ron, he was a different matter. 

'May I have the honor of knowing your names gentlemen?' he addressed Harry and Ron. 

'Ron Weasley' said Ron. 

'Harry Potter' said Harry.

'Excellent to meet your acquaintance Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley' said Louis.

Harry was stunned not a single mention about his scar. Usually, when people saw or heard his name they immediately reacted and tried to locate his scar. But this new comer did no such thing. Shrugging he attacked the food. Ron was eating like a hungry hoard of barbarians, picking up a drumstick and tearing of the meat.

Louis however carefully chose a fork and knife, and with a style that could be classified as an art carefully ate his food. Most saw him grimace as he realized the 'uncivilized' scene around him.

'I beg, your pardon sir, would you mind not eating with such profound err, gusto' he finally told Ron who was indulging himself. 

Ron looked up shocked, so did the other three. Hermione and Ginny giggled, no one had admonished Ron on his table manners before. Ron turned red, and immediately curbed his enthusiastic eating, but compared to Louis he was still eating much like a barbarian. 

Harry admired Louis now he had all the class and sophistication of an aristocrat. Yet he was humble, kind and tactful. He decided he could learn a thing or two and started to imamate Louis's eating style, much to the chagrin of Ron.

 'So, where are you from?' said Hermione breaking the silence. 

'France' he replied. 

'Oh!' said Ginny 'Paris!'

'No, Mademoiselle, quite in the rural part' he replied. Ginny, blushed at the 'Mademoiselle'.

'My dear Sir' he addressed Harry 'would you find it convenient to educate and familiarize me with the etiquette and conduct that is desirable in this institution?' 

Harry nearly spilled his pumpkin juice when he heard the sentence. Was he just addressed as Sir? Thinking quickly he answered in the affirmative.

'I am grateful, I believe there is much that I have to learn about this culture' Louis said shaking his head. He picked up the goblet and rorated it in little circles. He then put it o his lips. Eyes closed he moved the liquid though his mouth and then swallowed.

'Quite, Satisfactory, may I inquire to the nature of this drink?' he asked nobody in general.

'Pumpkin Juice' Ron answered grudgingly.

'Pumpkin Juice?' Louis raised his eyebrows. These people took juice, with lunch?

'Louis, in which school were you in earlier?' Hermione asked.

'I am afraid I did not have the opportunity, for the unique experience of boarding school. I was privately tutored' he said simply, his voice with a hint of regret.

'So, why did you come here?' asked Harry.

'My family and I believed, that it would provide an interesting and greatly required appendage to my experience' he replied.

Nearly-headless-nick chose that moment to greet Louis.

'Hello, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident Gryffindor ghost' said NHN.

Louis bowed 'It's an honor to meet you your Excellency'.

NHN beamed it had been years since he had been treated with such respect. He was about to reply when Dumbledore got up 'Now that we have been fed and watered, a few announcements'.

'The forbidden forest is still forbidden. Mr. Filch has put up a new simplified list of banned items, which can be found outside his office. As you all know Voldemort is still around (the entire hall flinched), but has posed no threat to Hogwarts. Therefore Hogsmeade visits will resume from his year. Now, I believe you have had a tiring day, please move to your dormitories' he finished and sat down. 

Students began to move around. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny pinned on their prefect badges and moved to get the first years settled. Seamus and Dean helped Louis to the common room, giving him a vivid tour of the castle as they went in that direction. 

Harry and Ron went up to the sixth year dorms. They went inside to see everyone had settled in. The room had been increased in size to accommodate Louis. 

'Ah! Gentlemen you have retuned' said Louis.

'Louis, would you please not be so formal!' said Harry.

'Have I committed an error?' he said slightly taken aback.

'No, no' said Harry quickly 'It's just that we address each other by our first names if we are friends' 

'Ah! I comprehend what you are attempting to enlighten me about' he said. "I should in future then refer to you as, Harry'. The Harry part came out with some effort.

'Yes' said Ron 'Me as Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville'. Ron pointed out there dorm mates as he spoke. 

'Excellent, I believe I will enjoy it here' said Louis 'Ron'.

'Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm sleeping' said Seamus, who let out a yawn. Harry, Ron and Neville agreed, so Louis and Dean had to give in. The lights were turned off and the entire dorm went into a deep sleep.

` 

Author's Note: Yes, Yes I know its small. I'll put up a bigger one next time. I need some reviews to push me along though! So please review.


	5. Classes

CHAPTER 5

The next morning was hustle bustle as everybody got up for classes. The 6th year dormitories were no exception. Harry and Ron quickly finished their morning 'ablutions' as Louis called it and went down to meet Ginny and Hermione who were waiting. 

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and again stuck to his side. This is perfect she thought as they headed for breakfast. They were the almost the first to reach there so, they dug in and began to talk.

'So, how is Louis?' said Ginny amused at the twist in Ron's face as she mentioned it.

'Hopefully, he'll be less formal from now on' said Harry

'Yeah, his style gives me the creeps' said Ron

'Ron, you could learn a thing or two about manners from him' said Hermione

'Sure' said Ron 'Madmorsel'. Unable to pronounce Mademoiselle. Harry sniggered, while Ginny and Hermione giggled. 

'Ron, you will never be able to pronounce French' said Hermione.

'Humph' said Ron, clearly put down by this turn of events.

'Oh! Don't be mad Ron' said Ginny trying to feed Harry a piece of toast, while he buttered one for her.

Just then Louis arrived at the table. Parvati Patel was about to sit. He quickly rushed to her side. 

'Allow me' he said as he pulled out a chair and pushed it back in as she sat. Parvati blushed scarlet; Louis went and sat next to Harry.

'Good Morning Ladies' he said simply picking up some toast.

'Good Morning Louis' Ginny and Hermione chimed. 

Just then the schedules arrived. Every one charged to get one, Louis waited until the rush was over before casually picking up the last one. The schedules magically adjusted to the person who was holding it. A groan went out.

'Double potions with the Slytherins again!' said a trembling Neville. Potions was his worst subject and Professor Snape almost took a sadistic pleasure in torturing Neville.

The entire Gryffindor table agreed.

'Pardon me, why is everyone in distress over double potions?' asked Louis.

'Snape' answered Ron and Hermione together.

'He takes sadistic pleasure in putting us Gryffindor's down, while giving points to his own house Slytherin. Potions is probably the most hated subject on the Gryffindor list and to have it with Slytherin is unbearable' said Harry

'They don't appear to be a bad lot' said Louis, looking over Ron's head to see the Slytherin table.

'Slytherin is probably the most cursed house, it has produced more dark wizards than all the other houses combined, in-fact even today it contains a large number of dark wizard wannabes' said Hermione.

'I am reluctant to submit to prejudice, but since everyone is unanimous regarding it, then it must contain more than an ounce of truth' said Louis quite shocked at this revelation. 

'Don't worry; you'll so experience the full Slytherin treatment. Our houses have had an enmity for years' said Ron

'You have enmity between school houses?' asked Louis incredulously.

'Yes' replied almost everyone.

'There are far more honorable things to fight for' he sighed.

'Oy!' said Seamus 'Move on we'll be late for DADA with Ravenclaw'

Everyone quickly finished their breakfast and headed towards the DADA classroom. Harry and Ginny said goodbye as she headed off for herbiology. 

Professor Lupin was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Class' said Lupin gesturing them to take a seat. "Welcome back to another year' 

'Are you here permanently?' said Seamus hopefully.

'At least until the headmaster can find a suitable replacement' he replied. A murmur of distress went out through the class. They liked Lupin and wanted him to stay on as long as possible, even though he was a werewolf. 

'Anyway, I have prepared an extensive syllabus for you this year and we will be continuing with last years dueling club' he said. There was cheer; they had a great time in dueling in the fifth year.

Louis raised his hand. 

'Yes, Fransoue' said Lupin.

'Sir, how does one join this dueling club' he asked quite interested.

'I'll put your name in' said Lupin 'how good are you?'

'Sir, I have not received an opportunity to test my skills against my new peers, so I am unable to answer your question effectively' replied Louis.

'Well, you will have plenty of opportunities' said Lupin smiling.

'Now take out some parchment I will give you the syllabus for your sixth year' Lupin said taking out his notes. 

The rest of the class was spent, in noting the new syllabus, the bell soon rang and the class walked out heading for the dungeons. 

Louis had taken to walking around with the trio, they didn't mind him. But, that meant they could not talk about the problem of Voldemort's ally at Hogwarts.

In the corridor leading to the dungeons they ran into a group of Slytherins. 

'Well, well what do we have here, Potter, weasel and the mud blood' Malfoy smirked, the entire Slytherin group burst into laughter.

'May I be acquainted with your name?' said Louis calmly, while the other two were trying to hold Ron back.

'Malfoy, Draco' said Malfoy, with a tone of regality and pride.

'Malfoy. Your conduct Sir does not become your family name or history' he simply replied. 

This left Malfoy standing speechless, which in itself was a great achievement. The four walked into the classroom, followed grudgingly by the subdued Slytherins. Ron was much warmer to Louis after that.

Snape walked in 'Good Morning' he sneered. 'Another year I will have to teach this dimwitted batch of fools. Even after five years you all have not understood the basics of potion making, except a few who have a natural aptitude' said Snape, giving a glance to Malfoy, who smiled. 

'Most of you' he said looking at the Gryffindor's 'have somehow managed to scrape together a few owls and reach this point. I however assure you with your attitude and intellect you are getting a failing mark this year'. The Slytherins sniggered.

'We also must welcome a new student' he said 'Louis Fransoue', he said the name as if it was something vile and dirty. 'You may strut around the school as if you own it, but rest assured if you don't work in my class you shall be severely punished' 

Everyone turned to watch Louis's reaction. Very calmly he replied 'Thank you, Sir for that kind piece of advice, I shall take to heart'. The Gryffindor's internally smiled.

This however made Snape more angry '10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence Fransoue' he snapped. The injustice of it all was felt by also the Gryffindors, who looked at Snape with pure hatred, while the Slytherins smiled and sniggered

'We will brew a very difficult potion today, known as Rendact's Test, it is used to test the purity of a metal, take down the ingredients' he barked. There was a scramble for parchments and quills, as the class began to note down the ingredients and instructions. 

'Fransoue since you do not have a partner you are on your own' said Snape.

'But' said Hermione

'Five points from Gryffindor' snarled Snape. Hermione kept quite. She knew that the potion was very complex and to finish it within the time period at least two persons had to work on it, she gave Louis a sympathetic smile. This was of course misinterpreted by Ron. 

While the others were busy chopping and preparing ingredients, Louis was calmly writing down something. Half an hour later Snape made his first round.

'Longbottom, why is your potion yellow' he barked at a cowering Neville. 

'I, I don't know, Professor' he said voice filled with dread. The Gryffindor looked upon this scene with sympathy, it was pathetic the way Snape used to make Neville cower with fright. 

'You must have put an extra red beetle!' shouted Snape 'why can't you even obey a simple list! Start over. 5 points from Gryffindor' he walked off towards Harry's and Ron's potions, but wavered off when he saw Louis simply reading the potions book and headed for him instead.

'Fransoue, what are you doing?' said Snape 'Why aren't you brewing your potion!'

'Sir, I have finished' he said. Snape and the entire class turned to stare. It was impossible they would still take another half an hour with two persons working on it. 

Snape peered into his cauldron, he had indeed finished it correctly. 

'How?' he said simply, in a way that suggested Louis had cheated somehow.

Louis took out the parchment he was writing on and started showing Snape the complex formulas he had used to simplify the potion.

'Sir, Instead of using the carrot root, the acidic properties of lemon are much greater. Thus combing with the Lacewings to make a catalyst which would heighten the speed of the reaction. Further, Sir the chopping of the Notik horn which takes a large amount of time is not a necessity instead we can dissolve it in an organic solvent. The red-beetles are to increase the concentration of ions in the solution, but a safer and more accurate way would be to disassociate salt directly' he finished. 

The entire class listened in shock. Even Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger the best potion makers in the class could not believe their ears, the potion making skills Louis had were phenomenal, only a good potions master or teacher would know how to change the ingredient of such a complex potion. The implication of what Louis had said was not lost on Snape.

'10 points' he barked, then with a little strain 'for Gryffindor, It appears that one among you may be worthy of teaching'. He turned and walked back to desk. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stared at Snape. Snape giving points to Gryffindor was as unusual as seeing a white unicorns dancing in the hallways. 

The rest of the class went uneventfully; as usual Snape piled them with homework and assignments. When they left the classroom the Gryffindor's gave Louis a standing ovation. (Well they were already standing, so an ovation).

 Author: Another chapter done. Please people review, please, please …


	6. Mentac

Chapter 6:

Louis accepted the applause and the back patting. Soon, the entire group marched off from the depressing environment of the Dungeons. They had a free period until Charms.

'Where did you learn Potions like that' asked an incredibly curious Hermione.

'It was my favorite subject' he replied 'I excelled at it'

'Wow!' said Ron 'You really beat Snape and Malfoy in! That was fantastic'

'Did you know about the Malfoys?' asked Harry.

'The Malfoy clan is old. Their roots stretch back quite far. What Draco Malfoy doesn't know, is that the Malfoys always were with the honorable side. It was only Vincent Malfoy, Draco's grandfather who turned evil with the arrival of Voldemort' he told them.

'Malfoy better read up on his family History' said Ron

'Why was he so mean to us?' asked Hermione

'He has to keep up the pretence of following the dark lord, especially in front of the Slytherins'. Suddenly, Harry realized he had said too much, he had forgotten that Louis was present.

'The impression on your faces tells me, I was not supposed to hear that' said Louis. The three looked at him nervously.

'Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I give you my word' he said. 

The trio eyed him suspiciously. After all they reasoned, a new sixth year was quite unusual. Especially one exhibiting the behavior of Louis. He could be the 'Ally' Voldemort was taking about. The sorting hat had taken too much time; maybe he was trying to convince it to put him in Gryffindor. He also could say Voldemort's name aloud.

'I assure you I am not Voldemort's ally' he said. 

The trio's jaws dropped. How did Louis know what they were thinking?

'What?' said Hermione finally

'I need to do some explaining' Louis sighed 'Lets find a more convenient and comfortable location, shall we?'

They nodded and the three went into the library.

'I have Mentac powers' he said simply. "It runs in my family'

'Oh! My God' said Hermione understanding what the term meant. Harry and Ron just looked questioningly and Hermione.

"Mentac powers are the ability to capture stray thoughts from the minds of others' she said gulping.

'That means you can read minds?' exclaimed Ron with a horrified expression on his face. 

'No' assured Louis 'Don't worry, I cannot read minds. But if you concentrate on a thought I can usually pick it up. But I cannot see beyond one or two thoughts, and only if you are concentrating on them'

'How do we know you are telling the truth?' asked Harry

'Ask the Headmaster, he will vouch for me' he replied. This assuaged the fears of the trio. If Dumbledore knew then it was probably okay, they would ask him later to confirm of course 'Meanwhile, I would ask you to keep my secret, not everyone is so understanding' he smiled.

The trio made a mental note to be careful about what they concentrate on when Louis was around.  If four people share such secrets you can help getting close. Thus Louis was soon accepted into the trio. 

The bell rang and they headed for charms and Flitwick. 

In a location somewhere in Britain

Voldemort was seated on a throne the room was cold and dark. A single torch provided the little light the room had. A snake lay beside him, gently hissing at the new arrival.

'Master, he has arrived at Hogwarts' said a man wearing a death eater's mask. 

'Excellent. Include him in the plan, he will prove quite useful' hissed Voldemort.

'Yes, My Lord' said the death eater.

'Leave' said Voldemort. The death eater bowed himself out.

'Dumbledore you fool! You should have never allowed him entrance into Hogwarts' he said aloud his face turned and twisted into something vaguely resembling a smile.

The rest of the day was quite normal. Louis was fantastic in almost every subject, not as good as Hermione though. But he was awful at transfiguration. 

Ginny joined the four and they filled her in, after Harry told Louis that she had to know everything. 

In the evening Hermione wanted to go to the library, she left alone. Harry and Ginny went off to the lake.

Ron opened the board and laid it on the table in the Gryffindor common room.

'Wizards chess' he said simply.

'Do I take that as a challenge?' replied Louis.

'Yes' said Ron.

And the game began.

Lake:

The lake was beautiful, shimmering with the evening sun set. A cool breeze ran though its shores. 

Ginny sat cuddled in Harry's arms.

'Harry, do you thing about the future?' she asked looking at the sky which was beginning to fill with stars.

'Yes, Ginny I do' he said in a gentle voice.

'What will become of us Harry, so many people are dying, one of these days our turn will come!' she said.

'Don't think like that Ginny!'  replied Harry turning her face to his 'Its okay we are safe at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will never let Voldemort get to us again. Any of us…' said Harry.

'What about after school Harry?' she asked in a small voice

'Then we'll see Ginny, we each have our destiny to fulfill, Que Sera Sera' he said.

'What will be will be' 

Ginny sighed and cuddled closer.

Library:

Hermione sat in remote corner of the library, looking down at a book on Advanced Arithimacy, but not really reading it. She sighed as she twirled the thoughts that played in her mind. 

I'm falling in love with Louis, she thought. Don't be silly, another part of her mind scolded her. You have always loved Ron; throughout the fifth year you tried to say it, but like a coward did not. That's because Ron thinks of me like a sister, she replied bitterly. Louis on the other hand, handsome, romantic, loves books, honorable and mature. What's not to like about him? she said to herself. The same voice asked mischievously, ah but do you love him?

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned in surprise to see a familiar figure.

'You!' she said astonished.

Gryffindor Common Room:

The fire flicked with its magic fuel. Radiating heat and light, casting dubious shadows of the two chess players across the room.

'Knight to E-5, Why don't you just tell her?' said Louis.

'Tell who? What?' said a startled Ron.

'Hermione, That you desire her' she said with a smile.

'Reading my thoughts' Ron frowned at him.

'Firstly, quite. If a person thinks of the same thing again and again all day long, thoughts are bound to stray' he said amused. Ron blushed at this. 'Secondly you didn't deny it'

'Alright, alright' said Ron 'I'm just waiting for the right time or some kind of signal'

'She feels the same way about you' Louis said gently.

'What!' Ron shouted earning them quite some stares. The chess board fell to the ground; the grumbling pieces marched back towards it, setting it up again. 'But Ron had forgotten about the game. 'Really?'

'Really, though she expressed a rather keen interest in me' he said grinning, but one look at Ron's face and he hastily added 'but, that was a passing fancy, she is truly in love with you'

'Okay, Mister relationship advisor, romantic king and all that rot' said Ron 'Advice me on this issue'

'Well first…

Library Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Sh!' said the mysterious figure.

'Malfoy, what are you doing here' Hermione demanded.

'Would you believe to apologize' he said. 

'For what?' said a startled and shocked Hermione.

'Um, the entire muggle-born insult and all…' he said sitting down opposite to her.

'Why?' she said eyeing him suspiciously.

'Granger, currently I am very confused. Every thing I grew up to believe and trust has been turned on its head. First, it was the myth about the dark lord. Then, the family history and honor. Once, my father passed away, I did an extensive search of the Malfoy libraries and Histories. The originals' he paused for breathe.

Hermione encouraged him to go on.

'I discovered, that the Malfoy tradition demands of oneself to fight for honor and good. It was my grandfather who disgraced the family name my converting to evil, and my father followed in his foot steps' he said.

'Malfoy, why are you telling me this' Hermione asked.

'Because you deserve to know' he replied simply.

'Go, on' Hermione sighed.

'The biggest shock that I received was that my mother was under the imperious amulet, a necklace designed to put the wearer under a permanent imperious curse. When she broke free, she told me the entire truth. All than my father had done…' he put his face in his hands 'I am so ashamed, so shamed'. Tears trickled down his eyes. 

At that moment Hermione's heart went out to Draco. Here was the most hateful person in the entire school, who had just been shocked out of his wits and reduced to a pathetic state. She held his hand and patted it.

'Its okay Draco, its okay' she said.

She said my name; the thought went through Draco's mind.

Author: I wrap here! Thank you for all those who reviewed. It filled me up with energy and inspiration and thus this chapter. Clue, Mentac is NOT Louis is secret. 


	7. The Past

Author; Ladies and Gentlemen… PLEASE Review!

Chapter 7

The Lake:

Ginny held her face in front of Harry's and gave him a long deep kiss. 

Harry felt as if he was in heaven, the world had just melted around him and Ginny into his arms. This was so right, so perfect both of them thought.

Gryffindor Common Room:

'Should I be romantic and all, I really don't know how to do that' said Ron.

'Be yourself, there is something about you that Hermione fell in love with, don't try to be someone else' said Louis.

'You seem to be experienced in this department' said Ron a smile forming on his face. 'What's your story?' 

'Story?' Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

'Who was she and what happened?' said Rom.

A look of pain flashed through Louis's face, he tried to hide it. But Ron had seen it.

Louis sighed; he knew this was the only matter in which he was weak.

'I guess it's only fair you know' he said.

'Her name was Cecile, she was beautiful. Dark hair and brown eyes that I would loose myself in'

'What happened' Ron asked quietly.

'We were deeply in love with each other, more than life itself' he said 'Where, I come from the age of consent is sixteen, we were both of the same age' 

'You were going to get married?' asked a shocked Ron 'At such a young age'

'What does it matter? Ron. Maybe here it's different, but we had found our soul mates every thing about the relationship was right.' He said waving his hand 'We would have been together until the end of eternity.'

'Then?' asked Ron.

'I went to inform my family. They refused; the match was not acceptable according to custom.' He said.

'What did you do, run away?' Ron said softly.

'Ron, my culture is different. For me family is everything. To uphold the family honor and to bear responsibility is ingrained into each child when they are small. If my family refused, there was nothing we could do. Even she would not go against them, thus is the custom, thus was fate' he said.

'Louis, that's stupidity you have to live your own life!' said Ron.

'Who gave me life Ron? Who helped me from a small child to adulthood? How can I be so selfish that I break my families honor and face, for something that I want? No Ron I know the concept maybe a little alien to you, but its very real for me' he said his voice cracking up.

'I went and told her. She ran, just left me there and ran. Even she knew it was hopeless then. She died soon after, a vehicle slammed into her as she was running' he turned away, tears streaming down his eyes. He didn't want Ron to see him in this state.

Flash Back…

Louis ran after Cecile, the sky was overcast with clouds. Had it been another time, he would paused and looked it was beautiful and magical. The colors streaked across the bow. 

He caught sight of her just as she was hit. He body tossed into the air like a rag doll. It landed with a horrible thud on the ground. The driver did not stop, but carried on.

He ran forward, this can't be happening he thought. This can't be happening. 

He reached her body and checked her pulse. She was gone, even though her body was unblemished. He sat down on the road, tears blinding his vision. Her beautiful face stared back at him, a face of peace and serenity. Even until her dying breath she was calm and saintly. He rocked with her limp body in his arms.

'Cecile!' he screamed at the top of lungs. Bu there was no one there to hear him. The place was deserted. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing into her chest. The world went black after sometime.

When he awoke he was sleeping in his bed. He opened his eyes; maybe it was all a dream. He got up slowly and headed out. She'll be right there, all right. Nothing has happened I dreamt the whole thing. He brain told him otherwise, but he refused to listen to it shutting it out. He passed his parent's room, and heard his name. Curiosity got the better of him and stood outside listening.

'It's been a week since the incident, he still hasn't woken up' said his mother.

'Don't worry it will be all right' his father comforted his mother.

His mind screamed only one thing, it's true. He ran through the corridors, hallways and rooms. He kept running, he couldn't stop, his body wouldn't allow him. He reached the grounds but didn't pause. He kept on going and going until he collapsed out of exhaustion. 

'Why?' he screamed at the sky 'Why her? she had done nothing wrong, she was an angel!'. 

'My angel' he cried bitterly. 'My angel'

The next month passed in a whirlwind, he didn't even remember the funeral. He sunk into a shell and refused to come out. He would blindly walk around. If he wasn't told to eat he wouldn't, same with all other activities. His studies and classes become monotonous, but they were a refuge from the pain. 

Potions had been Cecile's fascination. He plunged himself into the world of draughts and measurements, reading and practicing every waking hour. 

His parents grew concerned over his behavior. They decided that the atmosphere, was reminding him of Cecile too much. His father contacted Albus Dumbledore his good friend, who said that Hogwarts would be kind of therapy to forget.

They discussed the idea with Louis, who agreed in full. Thus he was off to a strange new land and world, all the fears of change trembling his heart and mind. But, his upbringing kicked in, he created a shield of formality around him to keep back the emotions that threatened to spill out.

End of Flashback.

Louis opened his eyes; he was on the floor in the Gryffindor common room. Several faces, he recognized as Ron, Ginny and Harry were peering down at him. 

'H' said Ron.

'What happened?' said Ginny 'you had us worried'

His mind froze he couldn't tell them all everything. Ron came to his rescue.

'I don't know, he was just playing and he dozed off, must have fallen to the ground while I was thinking of my next move' said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

Louis gave him a faint smile of thanks.

Harry and Ginny nodded, they had just returned to the common room to see Louis fall from his chair.

Louis quickly picked himself up 'I guess I better go to sleep'. Without another word he got up and left.

There was silence. Ginny said 'Ron you are hiding something. I noticed his eyes were red and he had been crying'. 

Ron just said 'It's his story to tell' and also walked off to go to sleep.

Harry thought to himself in all this time Ron had finally matured. But what could have happened that sent Louis into tears?

Meanwhile in the Library…

Author: Twist twist twsit!. Now you know some of Louis's history but not his secret. Further chapters will reveal more, including a few things. E.g. why did they want to get married at such a young age, and the parents disapproved of the match and not the marriage? Review Review. If you ask me questions I will give some sort of answer…


	8. Night Adventure

Chapter 8

Author: My review tank is running out… I need a refill… So please Review!

The library had closed a long time back. But Draco and Hermione hidden in the corner had talked till night. Well, mostly Draco. 

Hermione realized the time and quickly said her goodbyes and left. Still, a little dazed over the conversation she had with Draco. He's quite nice actually he just keeps a façade of hate and abusiveness. 

She inwardly smiled, when moments ago he had realized what all he had said, the look on his face was memorable. Well today is a day for shocks he thought as she entered the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady admonished her for the lateness of the hour. 

She found the common room empty. Quickly and quietly she snuck up to her room.

Meanwhile, in the boys dormitories Harry lay on his bed. 

He heard a noise of someone exiting the dorm. A quick bed check showed him that it was Louis. I wonder where he is going off to at this time of the night he asked him self. Determined to find out, he slipped out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map and quietly followed Louis.

Louis went out of the common room, Harry followed closely. Louis seemed to know the castle pretty well for a new comer. But, then again he may have read Hogwarts a history. Louis headed for the Astronomy tower, and disappeared upon reaching one of the many hallways.

Harry was astonished! The Marauders Map didn't show him any more. He checked the map again, the dot marked Louis F. Had disappeared in to thin air. At least it's his correct name, he thought remembering the Crouch Jr. mix up.

He felt around the walls to see where Louis had gone. Finally when he tapped the third wall his hand went through. His breath quickened, maybe he should inform someone else? Don't be silly something in his head said, they'll just think you were going crazy, plus you have broken schools rules by coming here. 

Realizing that he had no real option, he cautiously stepped into the wall. On the other side he found himself facing a passageway leading to circular room. He could see someone's shadow moving quickly across the wall. 

He slowly advanced, finding a niche in the archway, from where he could see without being seen. He gasped at the sight before him. There was a sword laid on a pedestal another one was in Louis's arm. He was practicing with it; his movements were swift, as if he had been doing this all his life. He stared, what Louis was doing, could almost be qualified as a dance. The blade of the sword sliced through the air as he moved around the room, cutting through invisible objects and people. 

Suddenly he stopped, and turned around to look where Harry was. 

Mentac! Rang through Harry's mind, I must have been concentrating on his sword use too much and he detected it.

'Come in Harry' said Louis.

Harry walked into the room, with caution. 'What are you doing?' he asked Louis.

'Practicing' he answered.

'Practicing what?' Harry asked again.

'I'm trying to improve my sword skills' he said simply.

'Why, for what?' asked a completely bewildered Harry.

'It's a family tradition and necessity, all male members must be extremely accomplished at sword fighting and dueling. I have been learning the art since I was five years old' he said.

"This room?' said Harry 'How did you know it was here?'. Harry voiced the question that was raising suspicions in his mind.

'My great-great-Grandfather, studied at Hogwarts. The room was built for him and other members of my… family, by the then headmaster' he said. 'I was told of its existence, and that I could use it'

'Why would they do that' asked Harry.

'I don't really know, it was just built' he replied.

This answers some questions thought Harry. He's definitely from one of those old wizarding families, which is how he knew about the Malfoys. 

"Harry, Dumbledore allowed me to use this room, I must keep in shape and practice' he said this with such determination, that Harry was taken back.

'Okay, Louis, I believe you, but you should have told us!' said Harry.

'I, I could not. Dumbledore made me give my word that I would not reveal its location' said Louis. 'You found it by following me, thus I am guiltless'

Harry looked at the sword, 'Can I hold it?' he said finally. A smile crossed Louis's face.

'Here' he said handing it to Harry. 

Harry held the weapon in his hand; Louis stepped forward and corrected his grip.

'Don't be fooled by its light weight' said Louis 'It has been enchanted to feel extremely light, but it can cause a huge amount of damage'. 

'What is the other sword for?' asked Harry.

'That is my true sword, the one I bound to' said Louis. He went over and picked up the sword. 

'Don't unsheathe it; I can only do so in certain circumstances' said Louis, handing it over to Harry. 

Harry was impressed with the sword; the handle was decorated with jewels and gold. The sheathe itself was decor with gold linings in a language Harry did not understand. 

Louis was the first to notice the time, and indicated its passing to Harry.

'We better get some sleep' said Harry. 

'Harry, please don't tell anyone about this' said Louis 'Dumbledore trusted me, I don't want to betray his trust'

'Only if you teach me' said Harry.

Louis smiled 'Done!'

They picked up their things and left, only when they reached the common room did Louis realize he had left his sword in the room.

'It's okay Louis you can get it first thing in the morning' said Harry.

'I guess you're right' replied Louis, feeling stupid for forgetting it behind. 

The two boys, now drooping with sleep headed for their dormitories.

Author: Short chapter. Longer one will come next. Review less, extremely tired, inspiration wavering…………………………………………. (Thud sound)


	9. Blood on the dorm floor...

CHAPTER 9

Author Notes: Rate of Chapter/Size directly proportional to reviews.

The morning rays of light hit the Gryffindor dormitories, lighting them up. Harry shifted his face so that the light wouldn't shine on his eyes. He was so sleepy.

 Ron jumped out of nowhere.

'Wake up Harry!' he said shaking him.

'Wha? What's wrong Ron' he mumbled refusing to get up.

'Come on, everybody's already up!' he said not knowing that Harry had been out the entire night.

Harry sighed as he got up and put on his glasses. He knew that now that he had gotten up, it wasn't a very good idea to go back to sleep. Rubbing his eyes he dragged himself into the showers and soon got ready. Only then he remembered about Louis's sword, he rushed back to check on him.

'Where's Louis?' said Harry to Seamus who was just going down to the common room.

'Louis? He was the first one up, got ready and left' Seamus replied. Harry nodded his thanks and moved towards the common room, thinking he could catch up with Louis.

But as he got there, he saw the portrait door open and Louis walk in, a contented smile on his face. Good he thought he must have recovered the sword, not being able to see it under Louis's robes.

Most of Gryffindor house was present, getting ready to move on to breakfast. Louis caught Harry's eye and nodded. Just as he was crossing the room, a first year who was running slammed into him. The shock of blow threw Louis onto the ground, while his sword went flying and clattered on the floor. All the jewels and crystals glowed from the handle. A hush went through the common room as everyone turned to look at the object that had made the noise. Louis got up with as much dignity he could muster, considering his white face. He went and picked up the sword.

The entire common room converged upon him, demanding to touch and feel it. His mind was in a twirl, it seems as hundreds of voices were speaking to him from every angle. 

Harry tried to save Louis, but to no avail .Then a universal demand went out from the audience to unsheathe the sword. 

'Will you let me go if I?' asked Louis.

'Yes!' rang out the chorus. Harry was probably the only one who saw the look of resignation on Louis's face as he said this.

Louis gestured them to move back. Then with the flourish of a master swordsman and showman, he unsheathed the sword.

A gasp went through the common room as he brought it into an arc. The sword seemed as if was alive, a faint glow came from it accompanied by a soft sweet song that seemed to vibrate from the blade.

'Satisfied?' said Louis. The common room dumfounded nodded.

Louis sighed, this is the moment he was dreading. He took the sword and cut his left arm slightly with it. As the blood seeped from the wound, exclamations rang around him. A few of the younger girls, fainted. He bathed the blade of the sword in the blood, and then sheathed it. A simple healing spell later, he left a stunned common room to walk up to his dorm.

A location in England

Voldemort stood on the rook of the castle, over looking a huge lake. His faithful snake was no where to be seen, there was however a serpent scepter in his hand. He inserted his wand into the scepter and held it up. His lips formed words of an incantation but nothing came out.

Bellow in the castle, the death eaters were trembling. They knew the dangers of what their master intended to do. A single mistake and the entire castle would explode.

Storm clouds began to accumulate above the castle. The wind changed from a silent breeze to a monstrous gale. The robes around Voldemort began to fly backwards, but he stood his ground. 

'Aa Deus de caligo, le casus angelus de humus, dare moi potestas de tempestas!'

A lighting bolt entered the scepter and through it Voldemort. A cry of pure pain and pleasure rocked the castle.

Gryffindor Male Dormitories

Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville charged up behind Louis and entered the dorm. 

'Why the hell did you do that for?' demanded Dean.

A look around made Louis realize that this question was on everybody's mind.

'This Sword is a very special one. It is bound to me. When it is unsheathed it must taste blood, otherwise it will weaken and then wither. Since, there was no foe to battle, I had to satisfy it's bloodlust with my own' he said giving Harry a small smile.

'That was still crazy Louis' said Ron 'Is your hand okay?'

'Yes, a simple healing charm did the trick' he answered.

Ron beamed; at last Louis was becoming as informal as them. This was a good thing right? He asked himself. Ron felt much closer to Louis after their conversation, he no longer considered him with suspicion.

'We better go down for breakfast' Seamus broke the silence. 

The others nodded and moved down to the entrance hall. 

Dumbledore's Office:

A few members of the Order of the Phoenix had collected here. The organization had been setup to fight Voldemort twenty years previously. It had been disbanded after his fall and re-created after his rise.

'Headmaster, are you sure it is wise not to tell him?' asked a concerned Lupin,

'Remus, Harry will only be able to use those powers once he turns eighteen, before that they are worthless' said Dumbledore gravely. 'When the time comes he will know'

'What about this new Louis character?' asked Snape 'He's good at potions, but.' 

'I assure you Severus, that Louis is most trustworthy. In fact I am glad he is in the company of Harry. They will do each other great good' said Dumbledore, not elaborating on the subject.

'At least Harry can be trained?' asked Arabella Figg

'They all must be trained' said Dumbledore 'Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Virginia and Louis'

'Headmaster, may I ask why Louis?' said Lupin.

'Louis has some special capabilities which I am not in liberty to tell at this point of time. Rest assured he will prove crucial to the fight against the Dark' said Dumbledore. 'He must be firmly anchored to the light, if Voldemort takes him, we will have many problems'.

'What should I tell them' said Lupin taking in what Dumbledore had said.

'Leave that to me…' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said this.

……………………END OF CHAPTER………………………


	10. Sprouts

CHAPTER 10

Author Notes: If some of you concede to review my work, (just takes one click) you will be contributing to the release of the next chapter. Thank you all those who have reviewed!.

Breakfast was a little problematic, with Louis having to explain his actions to the entire house. Soon, everyone had calmed down and things went back to normal.

'So, which class you all have next?' said Ginny, trying to get Harry to eat some more.

'I've had enough Gin' he said trying to escape the hovering spoon.

'Herbology' said Hermione, and we better get a move on it's a long walk till the greenhouses.

Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and the quartet (inc. Louis) headed for the greenhouse.

'We have it with the Slytherins' grumbled Ron.

'They aren't that bad' said a Hermione absentmindedly. 

'WHAT!' said Harry and Ron together. Realizing her slip, she explained to them what had happened in the Library.

'Poor Malfoy' said Ron 'I actually pity him now'

'Well try and be nice to him' said Hermione sternly. The other three nodded.

They entered the green house to see that most of the students had already arrived. Before they could be any Slytherin-Gryffindor bad blood, Prof. Sprout walked in.

'Right Class, today we'll be studying the magical plant of Therasus' she said putting on her dragon hide blood 'What are the properties of this plant?'

To the Gryffindor's surprise apart from Hermione's and Louis's hands, most of the Slytherins had also raised there hands.

'That's strange' mumbled Ron to Harry.

'Mr. Malfoy' Prof. Sprout said, glad at such a response.

'The Theraus, plant has the unique ability to test for purity of blood' he said. As whisper rang out through the Gryffindors, no wonder the Slytherins knew what it was!

'The plant does this my concentrating on the magical standard per liter of blood.' He finished having to raise his voice to be heard.

'Thank you Mr. Malfoy, the plant was used extensively by you-know-who to gauge his followers. The plant does distinguish between muggle-borns and pure-bloods. The magical standard of blood does not indicate the power of the blood, but merely its existence and nature. Though many will try to concoct theories that pure-blood means better magic, it is incorrect. Lord Slytherin himself admitted as much. They have been plenty of Wizards who have gotten a very low score on the test and yet have had great powers. Nicholas Flamel is a classical example. Please take down some notes' she said, knowing what they were all thinking. 

She sighed, year after year everybody in Slytherin wanted to see whether it could be used to find out muggle-borns. She had tried to take it out of the syllabus, but the board of governors had insisted it remained.

'The plant is quite rare in England, it requires…' 

She went on for another fifteen minutes on the methods to grow and harvest the plant. 

A hand went up from Slytherin.

'Yes?' Prof Sprout said.

'Prof. how do we use the plant for the test?' asked the Slytherin.

Prof Sprout knew this was going to come. There is no point hiding it she thought it's in their text books anyway.

'It is a very simple procedure; the leaf is taken and crushed. A liquid pours out of it. This transparent liquid is applied on to the person's skin and allowed to seep in. Depending on the color the magical content is given'. The class was furiously writing down all this information. 

a) Green – No Magical Content

b) Red – Muggle Born

c) Brown – Pure blood.

d) Black – Extremely Pure Blood.

e) Blue – Abnormally Pure blood.

A large smile went over the Slytherins face. However most looked fearful, they had built their image in the house as pure-blood, if something went wrong…

'Now, I want all of you to try and trans-plant them, be careful of the roots they like to grab your fingers' Prof Sprout said. The entire class broke up into batches. Most of the Slytherins and some Gryffindors were taking off the leaves, to try the test. 

Even, curiosity got the better of the four. They leaned forward to see Malfoy drop the liquid onto his arm. Prof. Sprout had left the greenhouse to get some supplies. Therefore, everybody could see what Malfoy was doing. 

The liquid stayed on his hand for a few moments and then turned stark black. The Slytherins clapped, as Malfoy showed it around a smile on his face. Many others then tried some in public and some in secret. 

Hermione sighed as she saw the stares from everyone and put some on her hand, immediately it turned red. 

'Wow! It works!' said Parvati. 

'Yes, it does' said Hermione grimly.

Ron put some and his turned black as well. 

'Oh, well' he said, trying not be proud of the achievement.

Harry sprinkled some on his hand, and it turned black. 

'No surprises there' said Seamus grinning. 

Harry though was surprised; he has a muggle born mother!

'Why don't you try, Louis?' asked Hermione.

But before he could reply, a small batch of fluid came flying onto his neck from the Slytherin side. 

Sniggers ran out through the Slytherins while the Gryffindors watched in horror as the color changed to green.

'But that's not possible!' exclaimed Harry 'You can use a wand and all'

By this time the entire Green house was looking at Louis. Louis was feeling extremely humiliated, just what I need he thought, another spectacle. 

The Slytherins were laughing like anything by now at his plight. Malfoy however, kept quiet. 

But their laughter soon stopped and their faces began to show disbelief as the spot changed its color and became a deep shade of blue.


	11. Dumbledore and The Room

The buzz was over the school for quite a few days, blue blood usually indicated royalty of some sort. Many, students took to the library for research among them was Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been feeling euphoric for the past few days. His talk with Hermione had greatly cleared his confused mind and some of the guilt left him. He read the letter in his hand once more.

_Gren__ Leed and Stock.___

_Attorneys at Law_

_234, __Trigaurd Ave___

_England__._

_Mr. D. Malfoy_

_Slytherin House_

_Hogwarts__School__ of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_                            This is to inform you that all legal transactions pertaining to the will of your late father have been completed as he desired. 98% of al the Malfoy holdings have been transferred to your name. 2% have been distributed to various trusts and family members, as given in the enclosed sheet. We have also included the temporary account passwords and keys to Malfoy Inc. around the world. We will send you daily reports of the businesses from around the globe. Currently, the companies are being competently handled my Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Please owl us if you wish any action to be taken in any regard._

_Yours truly,_

_T. R. Gren_

A smile crossed his face; he was a very rich man…

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office:

Five students carefully entered through the Gargoyle entrance in front after trying a variety of passwords ('Sugar Chalks'). 

'Come in' came Dumbledore's familiar voice.

The five students walked carefully in. Harry spoke up 'Sir, you called for us'

'Yes, Harry. Do have a seat all of you there is much to discuss' said Dumbledore.

The five Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Louis and Harry took the seats that Dumbledore transfigured for them.

'Louis, how much have you told them?' asked Dumbledore a twinkle in his eye which reassured all present.

Louis told of his revelation to them of being a Mentac and described the scene in the common room and greenhouse. 

'Very well' said Dumbledore 'Now, I want the four of you to trust Louis completely. He is new to this environment and I cannot think of a better group to help him adjust. I can assure all of you that his intentions are firmly on the side of the light and he shall prove useful in the foreseeable future'

He waited for the effect of his words to sink in. Louis smiled with pride.

'Now, about the sword. Louis I want you to show them the training room' said Dumbledore. A look of surprise crossed Louis's face.

'I have already explained to you the events of last year. You four will continue your training from last year along with Louis, who will have to catch up. This year, you should be prepared for any eventuality.' Dumbledore said remembering the awful events that had transpired under his very nose.

The five nodded their heads in silence. 

'You will be joined by one more person. Mr. Draco Malfoy has been initiated into our side' said Dumbledore.

There were expressions of shock on the faces in the room. No one had expected this. They knew that Draco Malfoy had renounced the dark lord in private, but was he trustworthy? 

Sensing what was in their minds Dumbledore added 'He is trustworthy. Over the past few months he has proven his loyalty time and again, by divulging all his family knew about the working of Voldemort's network' 

Well if he was good enough for Dumbledore he was good enough for them was the general consensus.

'Sir how is the fight against Voldemort going?' asked Ginny.

'I will not lie to you. Things are not looking up. Even though the Ministry has acknowledged his return, it has been a tad late. Much damage has already been done. But, fear not thanks to recent developments I have full faith that we shall emerge victorious.' said Dumbledore in a grave voice. They have the right to know he reasoned to himself. The truth is always preferable to lies, why give them a false sense of security?

'Is there anything we can do?' asked Hermione in a subdued voice.

'No, Hermione' said Dumbledore. Hermione flushed as he called her by her first name. 'For now, you can train and prepare yourselves for the battle to come. It will be a hard and drawn out one. Both sides are evenly matched' replied Dumbledore.

'Sir, what are the implications of Louis's test being blue' asked Ron in a quiet voice, diverging from the topic and voicing everyone's concern.

Dumbledore knew this question was bound to come. He thought for a few seconds on the best way to answer it before giving his reply 'Louis comes from a family of very ancient pure-bloods, his ancestors were great and powerful. Louis do you want to complete the explanation?' 

Taking the hint Louis continued 'My family has been closely tied to tradition. We do not discriminate against others in any form or fashion. But bound by tradition, marriage is only allowed to a certain category of families, one of the criteria but in no sense the only is the purity of blood'

That seemed like a reasonable explanation to the four in the room. Hermione did not even take offense to what he had said, but it did have an impact on her thoughts. Especially those which tended towards Louis and Ron.

'Is there anything you would like to tell or ask?' said Dumbledore. The quartet indicated in the negative and got up one by one. 

'Louis, take them up to the room please, they should be acquainted with its workings. A new ward has been placed only a select few can now enter the room' said Dumbledore as they left his office.

Louis and Harry led the entire group up to the training room in the tower.

'How do you know about this Harry?' asked Ginny as they proceeded towards their destination.

Harry sighed, it was time to own up. He explained their nightly adventure as well as the reasons for not telling them.

'Humf!' said Hermione 'Louis, you should have told us!'

'Dumbledore, made give my word' said Louis 'I couldn't break that!'

'Alright Alright' grumbled Ron 

The reached the wall and walked through it. A tingling sensation went through each one of them as the entered the corridor. 

They all gasped. Ginny, Hermione and Ron due to the sight that lay before them, Louis and Harry as they realized the entire room had changed.

'It's all changed!' said Louis rushing into the main room with the others behind him.

The room had been enlarged so that several people could easily hold dueling matches at the same time. The most noticeably aspect was of course the new set of lockers that had been installed the side. Each had one of their names on it.

Louis headed for his and opened it. To his and the other's shock he found both his swords, as well as an entire assortment of weapons from his house.

Each one went to their lockers to open and see what all was within. They quickly realized only they could open their own lockers. 

Harry's contained a main sword along with some other weapons, including a shield. Ron's contained a thin sword, with different knives stacked around.

Ginny and Hermione both had light swords, along with a scepter each.

'This is incredible' said Ron 

(A/N I think it's time Ron graduated form 'Bloody Brilliant!' :) )

Louis smiled and took out his training sword. 'So Harry, Ready to begin?'

Harry took out his sword from the locker and grinned 'Sure!'

Hermione muttered something about boys and toys, which luckily none of the males heard.

Louis guided Harry over to a section where training armor was stacked.

'You want to put all of this on. It's much lighter than real armor, but provides good protection. We don't need any accidents.'  Harry nodded as he wore the various pieces.

Vest guard, legs hands, shoulders, face and back. The material was light and looked like overstuffed cushions.

The others gathered around to watch. Louis suggested that they also get their swords so that they could at least practice some of the exercises. They complied and reassembled around him.

'First, you must learn how to hold the sword' said Louis correcting each one's grip. 'The idea is to provide maximum strength to the blade when you move at the same time being able to maneuver'

'Grip the sword and hold it up' said Louis taking out his own sword and bringing it up. 'Time to test the grip' 

He went to Harry and clashed his sword. The sword in Harry's hand fell to the ground with a clang.  Mortified Harry picked it up again.

'You must hold the sword as a weapon; it is your savior from death. Do not let it go' said Louis.

'You just surprised me' complained Harry 'Try now'

Louis did, but this time the grip head and there was a metallic tzing as the swords met in the air.

'Excellent' said Louis 'Now for every one else'

In the next few hours Louis taught them how to move their feet in the correct stance, how the balance one's body when moving the sword so as not to fall down and finally the rules of sword combat

'I think that's enough for one day' said Louis panting.

"I second that' said Ron

'Third'

'Fourth' 'Fifth'

The vote was unanimous and they put the weapons back into their places. Louis felt quite comfortable leaving his sword there, it was a much safer place than the dorm. 

'Louis what's your favorite weapon' asked Ron

'The knife, tipped with poison. It is the best weapon' replied Louis almost immediately.

'I disagree' said Hermione 'The wand is the best weapon!' 

'I'll show you' said Louis simply. He took out a plain knife from Ron's open locker. He then conjured up a training dummy in the centre of the room, its face way from them.

'Hermione' said Louis with some difficulty he was still getting used to being 100% informal. The others noted the pause also. 'Attack the person'

Hermione quick as lighting drew her wand out and set of a curse towards the dummy. The dummy suddenly side stepped and the curse smashed into the wall behind charring it.

'Hey!' said Hermione 'It moved!'

'The dummy waits for any warning of an attack and then reacts to it. You had to verbally say the curse, getting all its words and pronunciations right. It was warned in advance' said Louis who then began to stalk the Dummy with the knife in his hand. 

Coming behind the Dummy he leaped and slit its throat from the back. 

The others looked at him in surprise. 

Hermione was still not convinced. Louis came back to the group, knife still in hand. 

'But, you have to be close range!' she said. 'That could be dangerous'

Louis grinned and flicked his wrist and the knife went flying through the air and hit the Dummy's neck.

Meanwhile in the Library Draco Malfoy had discovered something quite interesting…

Author Note: Okay! Long chapter! I am inspired again. This story is going to smoke soon I promise. Currently this is at a very low level of excitement and action, by the end of it the entire scope with explode! Please review! Please…


	12. Hagrid and Creatures

Chapter 12:

Draco checked the lists again and again there is no mention of the family of Fransoue anywhere! If Louis came from such a pure-blood family as to turn the test to blue then their must be some mention of the surname somewhere!

He checked into the theory behind the test.

_The color blue is only shown when the blood has reached at least 75% purity. Few wizards have such highly magically concentrated blood as excessive magic in the blood stream can lead to poisoning. The few noted as such include Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin._

Holy Merlin's Beard, Louis was really connected!

Draco continued to research on the book. Maybe he thought I could check in the restricted section. Already late at night and beyond the curfew time, no one was there in the library. Draco had hidden himself in his usual corner when Madam Prince had left.

He found the book he was looking for. 

'The Purity of Blood – A case study' 

His eyes widened as he read the index. 

_….._

_4) Tests for Purity of Blood_

_5) Implications of Purity of Blood_

_6) Lord Slytherin_

_…..._

He opened to the page he wanted and began to read.

Meanwhile the others had wrapped up in the training room and had arrived at the common rooms for some much needed sleep.

The next morning the four of the five woke up with every part of their body aching. 

'Dam!' said Ron 'My arms hurt like hell'

Louis grinned 'You're just not used to so much exercise'.

Harry on the other hand was also taking it quite well 'Quidditch Practice' he told Ron as an explanation.

In the hallways of Hogwarts Castle

Hagrid had finally returned from his trip around the world to contact the various clans of giants and convince them to join the side of the light, or at least remain neutral in the face of the entire situation brewing in England. 

He walked up to the entrance of the Headmasters office and gave the password, the door opened and he walked up.

'Come in Hagrid' said Dumbledore.

Hagrid's face was a picture of disappointment as he reported what had happened.

He and Madame Maxine had traveled the world and found most of the giant clans, including the one of his mother. He sniffed as his talked about how she vouched for him and for the light side. Out of the twenty clans they had found, each with 100-200 giants five had joined the side of the light and nine remained neutral. 

They had voted and replied to Voldemort saying that he could 'Go to hell, back where he came from'

The next week all the pro-light and even neutral clans were wiped of the face of the earth. Hagrid's mother's clan survived and he and Maxine had fought for them. 

Dumbledore comforted Hagrid and sent him on his way.

This is bad he though to himself. Voldemort seeks to set an example, he will no longer stand for even neutrality. Either you are with him or against him. Others will see the example of the giants and decide to join him. 

He took out some parchment and began to write. It is time we protected our allies and started grouping together. Voldemort must be stopped. A pang of regret and guilt hit him over the extermination of the giants, so much carnage for no reason at all…

Hagrid meanwhile walked back to his hut. Madame Maxine had to go back to her school, they needed her there especially at this time. 

He went into his hut and the tears flowed unstopped. Get a grip on yourself he thought and began to prepare for the Care of Magical Creatures class. The newts and the owl students should not be deprived of their education, after all the, syllabus was external. He decided that he would skip breakfast but owl Harry a note.

After an hour

The entire Gryffindor house was at the great hall eating the fabulous breakfast that had been prepared for them.

'One of the main reasons I love Hogwarts' said Ron as he dug into the food.

Harry shot Louis a knowing glance and they smiled. Ron had stopped eating like a glutton and at least had the sense to have table manners while wolfing down his food, if such a thing was possible. 

Hermione and Ginny were feeling extra sore in the morning due to the training. Ginny kept complaining to Louis, that swordsmanship was exactly how it sounded, Man ship for men only.

'I think I'll stick to my, wand if you don't mind' said Ginny with a huff.

Hermione nodded her ascent 'I agree with Ginny, you boys can fight it out using swords if you wish! Us girls will stick to sensible weapons! Like wands'

'and Nails' added Harry who ducked a blow from Ginny for this comment.

Owl post came in finally and letters began to be dropped on everyone's table. A strange bird dropped a letter on Louis who immediately opened it. Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet which didn't give any new interesting news and Harry received two letters.

He opened the first one. 

_Dear Harry,_

_                   Sorry I didn't write sooner. But, I have been busy trying to chase those dam death eaters around __England__. Good old Voldie seems to have skunk into the sewer he came from. I hope Remus is taking good care of you I am very near where you are and should be able to meet you soon. I hope things between you and Ginny are going well *wink*. I'll talk to you very soon, so there is no point in wasting parchment!_

_Love,_

_Sirius _

Well that was short. He turned to see Ginny, Hermione and Ron reading over his shoulder.

'Hey!' he said 'Could a guy have some privacy?'

'No' said Ginny with a glint in her eye.

The second note was from Hagrid telling that he was back and to meet him in the after noon, he had some 'interesting creatures' which he wanted to show them. 

'So Hagrid is finally back!' said Ron 

'Yeah' said Harry 'I missed him, last year'

'I wonder what he means my 'interesting creatures'' said a Hermione, giving a shudder. Hagrid had a penchant for caring for monsters; he loved everything from Dragons to Killer Piranhas. He thought of them as cute and labeled them 'interesting creatures' 

Harry turned around to explain to Louis what they were talking about, but to his astonishment Louis had disappeared. 

'Where did Louis go?' he asked.

'I don't know' said Hermione 'He was right here a second ago, reading a letter'

They puzzled over the problem even as they proceeded to go to class. Louis however did not show up throughout the classes and the quartet started to worry.

'Where to you think he went' asked Ron for the hundredth time.

'Well, he left on his own accord' said Hermione 'So, no immediate foul play'

'He should have told us!' said Ginny 'It's not like him to disappear like that'

They proceeded to the great hall to find Louis sitting on the Gryffindor table.

'Hey!' said Ron as they marched towards him 'Where did you go!'

Louis looked up 'Oh! Sorry, I received a letter from home my father wanted me to talk to Dumbledore about something important' 

'You could have told us!' said Harry indignantly.

Hermione nodded 'We were getting worried! Do you realize that you missed classes!'

The rest smiled good ol'Herm!

'By the way, the Headmaster wants us to meet up with Draco in the evening at the training room, DADA teacher will started instructing us on how to duel' said Louis.

The others nodded exited to finally be trained formally in the practical defense against Dark Arts. 

'So, that means we will have to put off sword training' said Louis to Harry. 

Harry was disappointed 'Oh! Never mind, we can do that later'.

They filled him on Hagrid, as well as their afternoon meeting. 

'Is he really half giant?' asked Louis, more from curiosity than any prejudice

'Yeah, but he is kind and sweet' said Hermione defending Hagrid.

'Oh!, Don't get me wrong, it's just I've never met one!, Half-Giant that is, this should prove very interesting' he quickly said.

They finished their lunch in a hurry, not wanting to be late. A short walk later they were at Hagrid's cabin.

Harry knocked.

'Come on' in' said Hagrid's familiar voice.

The troop walked in, Louis a little apprehensive.

'Good teh see yeh all' said Hagrid in his heavy accent which seemed to have changed slightly. 'n' who may this be?' 

Harry made the necessary introductions and explained that Louis was now part of the group and privy to all their secrets. Well almost all.

Louis sensed the tension in Hagrid give away to a smile.  She both shook hands, Louis awkwardly as his had was a 'little' small in comparison.

'Hagrid, tell us all about your trip' asked Ginny excitedly. Hagrid had come back for a few days last year and had told them all about his mission to the giants.

So, Hagrid told the entire story, the troop filled in with sound effects. Gasping and nodding at all the right moments. When the part came about Voldemort's revenge, he debated whether to tell them or not. Well they would probably find out themselves he thought and told them.

The five were aghast; especially Louis who had a face of pure loathing that could rival Snape's. 

'Hagrid, that's terrible!' said Ron 

'I know' said Hagrid dimly 'You-know-who is jus' being himself, the rotten' sick…' 

Everybody present was inclined to agree with him. No one wanted to broach the subject of his mother it was too awkward,. So instead Hermione tried to change the subject.

'Hagrid, you said you wanted to show us something' said Hermione, everyone nodded.

'Blimey! I almost forget bout them!' said Hagrid 'They aren't your usual creatures, I woulda preferred a dragon, but yeh owls have fixed syllabus'. He was obviously disappointed. 

The quartet tried to hide their glee. No more blast-ended-skewts this year!. Those horrible creatures had caused enough damage in their fourth year for everyone to remember clearly.

Hagrid went over to a small cage and took of the cover over it. 

'Oh! No' said Ron 'PIXIES!'. Harry groaned they had a very troublesome time dealing with a batch that had got loose in their second year. Their fraud DADA teacher had locked them in with a bunch and asked them to take care of it, 

Louis's face however lit up. He ran for the cage and opened it.

'Wha' yer doin'' said Hagrid.

'They need to have some freedom' said Louis. 'These are not Pixies, they are fairies!' 

Understanding dawned on the students.

'Yeh, that's true, but they don 'talk or anything, figured must have got a bad batch or somethin' said Hagrid, who had given up trying to communicate with them,

But he and the others were in for a surprise. The fairies numbering about nine flew straight to Louis and sat all over him. Giggling and speaking something in his ears.

Louis laughed. 'They are just scared of you Hagrid; you shouldn't have locked them in the cage'

Louis pointed at the rest and said something, the fairies giggled some more and headed towards the group latching on to one each.

A little green one landed on Harry's shoulder 'I like your eyes! They look just like me!' she whispered in her ear. The group by this time had got over their amazement and had started talking to the fairies. 

Hagrid was a little lost for words, but his charges soon warmed up too him.

But the maximum number of fairies wanted to be with Louis.

Must be because he set them free thought Harry, poor things locked up in cages. For once, Hagrid was wrong. Hagrid also had realized his error and apologized profusely to the fairies, who graciously accepted.

'Look at the time' squealed Ginny 'We have to leave!'

'Gosh!' said Ron 'Time really flies'

'Sorry Hagrid, we do have to go' said Harry. 

Hagrid said that he understood. They bid farewell to him and the fairies. Louis took a little longer as the fairies refused to let him leave, but after an animated conversation they let him go. As they went towards the castle they saw the fairies waving them a goodbye.

A/N: Whew! Extra extra long chapter! What has Draco Malfoy discovered?. What type of training awaits them in the castle, I promise the next chapter will truly twist the story!.

Please review!

Review!

Review! Review! Please…


	13. Secrets and Promises

Author Note: I have decided to discontinue the what's next portion of the fic 

The five rushed through the halls as they headed for the training room.

'We are late' said Ginny as they moved through the complicated and twisted halls of Hogwarts castle.

'I know, I know' said Harry 'I wish I had got the map'

Finally they reached the training room, all of them panting. Draco Malfoy, Arabella Fig and Lupin were waiting.

'You're late' said Arabella crossly.

'Sorry, Prof Fig' said Hermione.

'Never mind' said Lupin 'We must start'

Draco nodded his hellos. The others were considerably warmer to him, that ever before, especially Hermione.

'Now, Dumbledore had asked us to formally train you for the upcoming battle against Voldemort. This battle will be like none before, as both sides have now amassed huge armies due to alliances and recruitment. The last Magical Battle was fought several hundred years ago' started Lupin.

'The methods of fighting this battle are quite medieval. Once war is openly declared, then both armies with have to make a stand and defend their positions. Each one of you will have to be trained in the particular weapon' said Arabella.

'What choices do we have?' asked Harry. Everybody was listening with rapt attention.

'Basically three, the wand, the scepter and the Skogal' said Lupin pointing to three weapons on a table. 'The wand is as you all know. The scepter uses your wand as its core and simplifies complex wand movements during battle, the Skogal is a modified knife, which also uses the wand as the core but can be used as a blade'

He picked up the Skogal and showed it to them, it was like a short sword with a glove handle. Lupin wore the weapon by sliding his hand into the glove. 

'Professor, which one is the best?' asked Ginny.

'All are the same, it is just individual preference' said Lupin.

This set everyone into thinking.

Louis, Harry and Ron both admired the Skogal for its additional slashing capability. Ginny liked the scepter because it eliminated the complex wand movements. However, Hermione who was quite comfortable wand, preferred it. The all indicated their choice to Lupin.

Arabella and Lupin exchanged smiles; Dumbledore had predicted this would be the choices of each. 

'Fine, first let's go through the theories…'

The next few hours were spent in understanding the weapons, their uses and methods of operation. Both the Scepter and the Skogal required the wand to be inserted inside to work properly. 

'Well, enough for today' said Arabella 'we will do the practical work tomorrow'

The troop exited the room, talking about all the things they had learnt.

'Whew! Can't we just skip the theory stuff! I mean what use is it in a duel!' said Ron impatiently.

'Ron, if you don't know what to use when, you are as good as dead' said Hermione.

Ron pondered over this thought.

'Louis, can I see you alone for a minute' said Draco from behind.

The five flipped back, they had totally forgotten he was with them. Louis nodded and they went into a corner.

The others continued on their way to Gryffindor dormitories.

'I know your secret' said Draco simply there was no malice in his voice.

'I have many, which one do you claim to have uncovered' said Louis more than a little perturbed. 

Draco leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

The color drained from Louis's face.

'How how did you find out?' Louis said, he still couldn't grasp the situation.

'It was simple, the blood test, eyes, your abilities and other signs' said Draco.

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' asked Louis gravely. He knew if this secret was out, he would be in great trouble.

'No, of course not, but they have a right to know' said Draco gesturing in the direction they had left.

'I cannot, you know why' said Louis shaking his head.

'I don't think they would turn you in' said Draco.

'They are my friends; I will not place the burden of this decision on their shoulders. Even so, the more people talk the greater the chance of its discovery' said Louis sincerely regretting his course of action.

Draco shrugged, if that is how Louis wanted it, so be it. He turned and left towards the Slytherin Common Room. Louis was left leaning against the wall wondering what he should do.

Gryffindor Common Room

'What did Draco want to talk to Louis about?' wondered Harry aloud.

'Since, when have you both been on first name basis?' said Ron who still had trouble adjusting to the new Malfoy. 

'Oh, Put a cork in it Ron' said Ginny 'He's one of us now!'

'Ginny's right' said Hermione.

Outnumbered Ron gave up.

'Alright Alright, Fine I'll call him _Draco' said Ron_

'Much better' said Harry.

The common room by this time had emptied out and most of Hogwarts was in bed.

Louis at that point came in through the portrait hole.

'What did Malfoy want?' asked Ron immediately. He received stern looks from everyone.

'Oh! He wanted to err, check some family connections and all, he thought we may be related' Louis quickly replied.

'Well?' said Ginny.

'Um, well what' asked Louis.

'Are there any links/connections?' said Ginny

'Oh, no he was just mistaken' said Louis.

The others believed him.

'I'm sleeping' said Harry, he kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed up.

'I guess we'll go too' said Hermione.

The boys marched to their dormitories and the girls to theirs. 

Harry and Ron said their good nights and went to sleep almost immediately.

Louis however remained awake.

How did he find out my secret? I hid it so well illusion charms, transfiguration and much more. Is it that obvious, a simple purity test and eyes can tell of my secret? This is not good, if he finds out so could the others. And then I will be in serious trouble.

These thoughts firmly embedded in his head, prevented him from sleeping properly that night, and would continue to do so many nights after. 

In a silent corner at Hogwarts a student was however not sleeping.

'So this is how the potion looks like' said the Slytherin 'Doesn't look like much' 

But he knew otherwise, the potion was known to a few, but its power was incredible. 

'Now, how to get this to that Potter…'

Author Note: Suspense! Suspense! Suspense! HAHAHHWHAHAHAH! :) Louis's secret is crazy, it's illegal! But what is it… Please Review and wait for more chaps… :D


End file.
